


【囧卡疼】蜂蜜、红酒和白日梦

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 谁是蜂蜜？谁是红酒？谁是他们的白日梦？





	【囧卡疼】蜂蜜、红酒和白日梦

**Author's Note:**

> 谁是蜂蜜？谁是红酒？谁是他们的白日梦？

最开始徐英浩问李永琴想不想和别人做爱的时候李永琴还以为他在开玩笑。周日下午的午睡前是他们讲些情侣悄悄话的时间，窗帘和薄毯子给他们创造了昏暗温馨的私人空间。李永琴睡眼惺忪捶一下徐英浩的腰，连回答都懒得给。徐英浩捉住她的手，在每个指节上吧唧亲一下再去摸李永琴的脸：“想想看，你、我、还有一个我们都喜欢的第三个人。”

哦，徐英浩说的和别人做爱指的是“他们两个一起”和别人做爱，李永琴把徐英浩喜欢被戴绿帽的假设丢到一边去。她往徐英浩怀里拱得再近一点，随口说道：“那你们篮球社的新人怎么样，叫Lucas的那个？”

那天李永琴是开玩笑的，她没等到徐英浩的回答就陷在徐英浩的体温里睡着了。结果周三晚上徐英浩回家时兴奋地告诉他Lucas同意了，星期五他会来家里吃晚饭。

显然晚饭之外他们还会做些别的，李永琴耸耸肩，她没什么可反对的。徐英浩拉着她请教泰国菜的时候——Lucas是中泰混血——李永琴觉得自己的身心也松泛下来，她希望徐英浩开心，偶尔也参与他不着边际的疯狂想法，而且这次徐英浩肯定会确保她也乐在其中。

星期五晚上徐英浩回家时李永琴正坐在沙发上百无聊赖地看手机，身后探出的Lucas的小脑袋在和她打招呼。她有一点点紧张，但是新鲜感占的比重较大。晚餐很愉快，Lucas的泰国血缘拉近了他和李永琴的距离，开朗性格——尤其是对徐英浩的冷笑话也有超高反应这一点——让李永琴觉得他们会共同度过一个愉快的周五夜晚。

晚饭接近尾声时徐英浩终于切入正题，他首先看向的是李永琴，说宝贝不喜欢我们就不做了。李永琴隔着餐桌去拉他的手说没关系。徐英浩笑笑，然后又转过去说Lucas也是。李永琴发现Lucas被叫到名字就会抖一下，有趣。徐英浩反复确认在场的人都是自愿参与就愉快地起身去刷碗。

李永琴引着Lucas在沙发上坐下，然后回到卧室去换衣服，等她出来时Lucas的眼睛睁大了点——明显出于惊艳——李永琴只穿一件徐英浩的T恤，下摆轻飘飘盖过大腿。李永琴连拖鞋都没穿，轻手轻脚坐到Lucas身边去，他们的胳膊偶尔摩擦一下。

李永琴坐下时T恤的下摆翘起来一点，在白皙的大腿内侧投下阴影；Lucas瞟了一眼之后脸都红透了，做贼心虚一样坐得笔直目不斜视。长得那么帅却是个纯情男孩，指不定也没什么性经验，李永琴偷笑。李永琴T恤之下其实只穿了内裤，但是这个惊喜还是等着徐英浩来拆吧。

“Lucas？Lucas？”李永琴利用她晚餐时的发现开始逗Lucas玩。Lucas的反射弧很配合地跟着她引起全身战栗，李永琴的恶作剧心理被满足，她变本加厉拉住Lucas的手往自己腿上放——Lucas并没有反抗，他明白自己在这里的目的——然后勾着Lucas的手指一点点向上。

“哇，你们居然不等我——”徐英浩后脑勺可能长了眼睛，他从厨房跳出来的时候手上还带着洗洁精的泡沫。Lucas看见他下意识地就要把手抽回去，李永琴按住了他，吐着舌头抱怨说是你太慢。徐英浩说晚饭剩下的脏碗还有最后两个他很快就好，然后他又窜回了厨房。李永琴和Lucas都笑起来。

徐英浩回到客厅时首先拥着李永琴给她一个缠绵的吻，换气的间歇他小声说宝贝让你久等。Lucas在旁边看着沙发对面的气氛暧昧，却又不知道如何加入，只好战战兢兢在徐英浩肩上拍拍。

徐英浩放开李永琴时冲黄旭熙眨眨眼，他拍一下李永琴的屁股——这个时候他估计也发现李永琴T恤之下只穿了三角裤——说他们居然忘记了招待客人。李永琴配合地从他身上爬起来钻到Lucas的两腿之间去。Lucas期待又紧张地咽咽唾沫，喉结跟着上下滑动。李永琴解决Lucas的腰带和裤子拉链时徐英浩绕到他身后去抽掉Lucas的上衣。Lucas半硬的性器接触空气时他小声呜咽一下。李永琴抬头看他，嘴角带的明显是坏笑，然后她含住了Lucas。Lucas兴奋地仰着头呻吟，徐英浩趁机在他脖子上留下一连串轻吻。

虽然不是什么可以公开夸耀的技能，但是李永琴觉得自己给别人口的技术不错，至少徐英浩总是很享受。Lucas的尺寸她小巧的口腔无法全部照顾，舌尖只好优先挑逗前端，她的十指把前液和唾液抹到剩下的地方去。Lucas已经下意识地朝她嘴里顶胯，动作出乎李永琴的意料，她只是皱了皱眉徐英浩就温柔地按住了Lucas让他放松。

过了一会Lucas拍拍李永琴的肩，看来是要射了。李永琴吐出Lucas的阴茎时觉得嘴巴酸涩、喉咙也有点痛，但还是接着用手帮Lucas解决。很快Lucas绷着大腿射在她脸上，李永琴觉得可能头发上也有。她想要去找纸巾时徐英浩拉住她。Lucas坐在后面喘息着看这对情侣分享他精液的味道。徐英浩的吻依然是缠绵又炽热的，似乎是体贴李永琴刚才辛苦，舌尖侵略她口腔时格外小心翼翼。李永琴索性跨坐在徐英浩大腿上蹭他，呻吟从两个人的呼吸之间逃逸出来。

这时李永琴试到Lucas从后面环住了她。Lucas的手向上摸索到达她的胸口，修长的手指扣住她的乳房揉捏起来。Lucas手上茧子的位置和徐英浩的不一样，新鲜感让快感翻倍。李永琴放开徐英浩的脑袋，向后靠在Lucas身上享受。Lucas腾出一只手捂住了李永琴的眼睛，Lucas沉重的呼吸声落在她耳边。

“外人在家居然光着腿出来，淘气。”听声音徐英浩终于解开了自己的腰带，接着噼啪一声抽在李永琴大腿，当然没有很用力。Lucas的另一只手已经顺着她的腰滑下去，在大腿根停留时应该是在征求意见。李永琴不安分地挺着腰，自觉去摩擦他的手指。Lucas这才放心地把手伸进她的内裤。

Lucas的指尖被温热的液体打湿了。他并拢食指和中指伸进李永琴的阴道，又用拇指去按她的阴蒂。还没等Lucas有什么动作李永琴就自己摆着腰在他手上动起来。Lucas松开捂着她眼睛的手去扶稳她，李永琴这才得以看见徐英浩充满爱意的眼神。

徐英浩这时才擦掉李永琴脸上Lucas的精液，头发上的只能待会去洗个澡。徐英浩轻抚李永琴柔软的脸颊，确认她正在享受快感。徐英浩把李永琴身上属于他的T恤脱下来，又在她嘴角上啄一下。

“帮帮我，嗯？”李永琴听话地接过安全套，小心拆开包装。徐英浩站在她面前，性器已经抬了头，李永琴突发奇想决定用嘴巴给他戴，虽然嘴巴周围的肌肉依然酸涩她还是一口气吞到徐英浩的性器顶上她的喉咙。徐英浩按着她肩膀的手使了点力气，突然的精神愉悦让他拿捏不准手上的力道。

李永琴暂时从两个男孩之间挣脱出来，她脱掉湿哒哒的内裤丢到一边去，接着把Lucas推倒在沙发上。李永琴四肢并用地把自己架在Lucas身上，确认自己柔软的胸口脂肪堆在Lucas小腹，他的腹肌比徐英浩更明显，幸好不至于硌到她。

然后李永琴翘起屁股等徐英浩进来，结合时她发出过度甜蜜的呻吟声，两个男孩不约而同地颤抖一下。徐英浩是完美的性爱对象，最开始他的节奏轻且缓，然后才逐渐开始加速。李永琴在Lucas小腹以上吮吸出几个红印子，间歇时喘息着发出更多呻吟声。李永琴试到有好几只手在自己身上摸索，而身下的Lucas又硬起来，性器顶在她肚子上。

李永琴向后按住徐英浩让他暂时停下，示意Lucas起来。Lucas用自己手包着她的懒洋洋给自己撸，另一只手就在她背后轻抚着。这时徐英浩已经开始加速，他太熟悉李永琴，没一下都朝着敏感地带挺进，撞得李永琴鼓膜里都是烟花炸开的声响。

李永琴爽得松开了Lucas的阴茎，只把头埋在自己臂弯里小声叫。李永琴连着高潮了两次，眼泪汪汪地抬头看到第二个安全套的包装时才明白后面换了人。徐英浩在不应期里依然温柔地用手指勾勒她的肩膀，李永琴支起上半身给他提供种吻痕的空间。很快Lucas低吼着再一次射出来。他们三个并排摊在沙发上喘息。

李永琴听见门厅两个男孩的寒暄声时才意识到自己刚才睡着了，她身上盖的是徐英浩的外套。关门之后客厅回归了寂静，很快徐英浩轻轻把她从沙发上抱起来往浴室走。

“什么嘛…请人来家里做爱却不让他留宿。”李永琴只是嘴上抱怨，她明白的。明天早上太阳升起时她和徐英浩依旧是一对缠绵的恋人，Lucas是他们的朋友。他们三个只是共享了一个美妙的白日梦。

温水滑过皮肤时李永琴满足地哼起来，徐英浩从后面帮她清理头发、按摩肩膀。李永琴被徐英浩掖进被子里时眼睛都要睁不开，徐英浩的晚安问候紧跟着他的拥抱：“I love you babe.”

李永琴找到她最熟悉也最舒服的位置，四肢下意识地缠住徐英浩的身体：“I love you more.”


End file.
